


Get Over a Man, Get a Dog

by PortPowerhouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortPowerhouse/pseuds/PortPowerhouse
Summary: Rey tells her best friend Ben she loves him. Ben was raised in a household where he was taught “I know” is an acceptable response to “I love you”.  Rey gets a dog to help cope with her heartbreak because the real best way to get over a man is to get a dog.~~~~~~~~~~~It's been so long since I've written anything so it might be a little rough at the beginning but I hope it will get better.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

It was the group’s last movie night together before the “Stay at Home” order went into place. They were all gathered at Finn and Poe’s apartment celebrating their last time together for the foreseeable future.

“I’m gonna tell him,” Rey said resolutely. She was staring blankly at the front door as she held Bebe, Poe’s orange corgi, in her arms.

“Tell who what?” Poe asked. “Rose just said Ben and Hux would be here soon because they’re finished shutting down the office. Are you even listening?”

“I’m going to tell Ben that I love him.”

Rey lived by the philosophy that you should tell people that you love them before it’s too late. You never know what might happen in the future, so you need to take charge of the now and not leave feelings unsaid. Sure it caused her middle school boyfriend to break up with her after she said those three little words “too soon”. But this wasn’t middle school. This was Ben, her gorgeous, understanding, thoughtful best friend. He wouldn’t leave, would he?

Rose, Finn, and Poe all look at Rey a little slack jawed. Rose is the first one to come to her senses with a, “Finally! It was getting exhausting watching you two pine over each other.”

“This calls for a round of shots!” Poe shouted. He quickly turned around and starting getting everything ready.

“There’s no need to shout when we’re all standing within three feet of you, Poe,” Finn scolded his boyfriend. “And maybe it would be better if Rey were clear headed when she makes her confession of love.”

“Yeah, Finn’s right,” Rey agreed. “I don’t want him to think I’m saying it just because I’m drunk.”

“Knock knock, we’re here,” Hux announced as he strolled into the apartment followed by Ben who was angrily glaring at his phone.

“Hey, Ben, could I talk to you for a second?” Rey asked. She gently set Bebe down on the ground and made her way through the kitchen and to the living room. Ben grunted an affirmative and followed Rey towards the living room.

“Where’s my phone?” Poe whispered patting down his pants until he found it in his back pocket. “I need to record this.”

“What is happening?” Hux asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. All he got in response was furious shushing from the other three who were all very obviously trying to eavesdrop, and in Poe’s case record, the conversation happening in the other room. Hux decided he might as well listen in as well.

“Ben, I love you,” Rey said.

“I know,” Ben responded not even looking up from his phone.

“Oh, um well… yeah, so I- um.”

“Are you two deciding which movie to watch in here?” Poe asked coming to Rey’s rescue.

“Didn’t we decide on ‘It Chapter 2’ last week?” Rey asked, happy to be given an out from her conversation with Ben.

“What about the new zombie apocalypse movie?” Finn whined. “It looks really good.”

“You can watch the news after we leave,” Hux joked.

“Oof, got’em,” called Rose who was still in the kitchen popping popcorn.

Rey went to sit down in her usual seat on the couch and quickly pulled Finn to sit beside her in what was Ben’s usual seat. Finn caught on and didn’t put up any fuss. After, Poe retrieved the remote he sat beside Finn taking up the rest of the couch.

Ben finally looked up from his phone and was confused to see his usual spot beside Rey taken. He took the oversized bean bag that Poe and Finn usually shared.

Ben had to leave as soon as the movie was over because “some idiot forgot to grab their laptop and monitors.” As soon as the door closes behind Ben, four sets of eyes snap to Rey.

“Rey, I’m so sorry, I really thought-“ Poe started.

Rey cut him off with a wave of her hand. “It’s no one’s fault. Just because I love Ben doesn’t mean he’s required to love me back. Please don’t bother him about it. I’m going to head home, eat some ice cream, follow several new male Instagram stars that regularly post shirtless photos, look at the local animal shelter website, then sleep for approximately 12 hours. I’ll be fine.”

“Wow, why didn’t you tell me you had the perfect break up recovery plan?” Poe asked. “I needed that when I broke up with Zorrii.”

After securing promises from all her friends that they wouldn’t harass Ben and promising in return that she would call them if she needed anything, she left to walk back to her own apartment. The bus was only running at “essential hours” so Rey had three miles to walk alone with her thoughts. If Ben hadn’t left in such a hurry, he probably would have given her a ride home, he would have insisted that it was too dangerous for her to be walking that far alone at this time of night.

And with that errant thought her mind was now swimming with thoughts of Ben and his rejection. His ‘I know’ echoed through her head. Of course he knew. Of course he noticed when the poor little orphan that worked in his father’s garage made heart eyes at him. He was Ben Solo, founder of First Order Enterprises. He could have any girl he wanted, from gorgeous model to some sexy genius that could afford to go to college (unlike Rey), so why would he settle for her?

Okay, stop Rey. Think, you have bigger problems right now. There’s a pandemic going on for kriff’s sake. She still had a job, so thank goodness for that, but the hours were going to be cut down a bit. Han decided he was going to close the garage, and just have customers come to his house and he would work on them there. (Rey had asked him if it was actually legal to operate his business from his private residence and he had quickly changed the topic instead.) It worked the dual purpose of skirting around any government regulations and giving him more time to work on personal projects. He told her she could just show up around 10am and leave whenever they didn’t have any more work to do. Actually, knowing Han and his proclivity for impossible projects, she might end up working longer hours than usual.

Okay, see nothing to worry about. She was going to be fine except for not being able to see her friends. She was somehow already having separation anxiety after only leaving them twenty minutes ago. Maybe she should look into getting a dog. Poe and Finn had Bebe, Ben had his Rottweiler Kylo, Han had his huge St. Bernard Chewie, and even Hux had his cat Millicent. She should do it. She was going to do it. Han had said dogs were always welcome at work. Were animal shelters even open during the pandemic? A quick google search told her that her local shelter wasn’t open to the public, but she could still adopt. She shoots off a quick email to the animal shelter about be interested in adopting before jogging up the stairs to her apartment.

Rey wakes up at 9am to several notifications on her phone. The majority of them are from her friends asking in several different ways if she is okay. The latest notifications catches her eye though. It’s an email back from the shelter saying they can set up a virtual tour of the shelter to, in their words, “help her find her new furever friend.” She laughs at the cute pun before confirming that 11am will work for her virtual appointment. She then replies to all her friends’ worried text with her good news.

**Rey: I have a virtual appointment at the animal shelter to get myself a dog!!!!**

**Poe: It’s like that old saying: best way to get over a guy is to get a dog**

**Rey: That’s not the saying**

**Poe: And yet, it’s better advice than the original**

**Rey: …true**

**Finn: That’s so exciting!!!!!**

**Rose: !!!!!!!!**

**Hux: Send pictures when you get it**

**Poe: I’m so jealous though!!!!**

**Hux: Poe, you have a dog.**

**Poe: And…? Maybe Bebe wants a sibling**

**Finn: Bebe is an only child and you know it**

**Poe: How about we ask Bebe?**

**Poe: gfthvbggfvjy**

**Rose: ?????**

**Poe: That totally means yes**

**Finn: I just watched you boop your dog’s nose with your phone. You do not need another dog**

**Poe: Agree to disagree**

**Poe: Rey, ask them to boop all the doggo’s snoots so you can see their reactions**

**Rey: Solid advice. What else should I look for in my new pupper?**

**Hux: Ask if any are house broken**

**Rose: If they get along well with other dogs**

**Hux: Or cats**

**Finn: How energetic/ how much exercise it needs**

**Poe: If it can do any tricks**

**Hux: Guess you forgot to ask that one yourself Poe**

**Poe: what are you talking about? Bebe won me over with his best trick – loaf**

**Rose: So when he just lays down**

**Poe: HE LOOKS LIKE A LOAF OF BREAD AND IT IS ADORABLE! I WILL FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE**

**Hux: Are they fixed? Also, any pre existing medical conditions**

**Poe: Do they like being dressed up or will they attempt to murder you for trying to put a hat on them?**

**Hux: I told you that Millie doesn’t like clothes**

**Poe: And I told you that I didn’t believe you actually tried**

**Rose: Yeah, but you could have stopped after your first attempt**

Rey put her phone down and opened up her laptop to research what she would need for her new pet. She started filling up a cart at her local pet store. She could edit the sizes after she picked out the dog.

By the time 11am rolled around, she was a bundle of nerves. She opened up the link to the zoom call that the animal shelter had emailed to her. Immediately a smiling blonde appeared on the screen. “Hi, I’m Kaydel one of the volunteers here at the animal shelter. I’ll be taking you through your virtual tour and hopefully we can find you a new best friend. Now, Rey, it says here you are looking for a dog, correct? Did you have any preferences toward breed, size, or age?”

“Um, could you start with the ones that are having trouble being adopted or have been there the longest?” Rey asked. Growing up in a foster home, Rey knew what it was like to be unwanted and picked last. She wanted to give one of these dogs a chance she didn’t have.

“You must have a big heart,” Kaydel cooed. “Most people that come in will only look at the puppies. I have three dogs that fit that description, but don’t feel bad if none of them seem right for you. There are twenty dogs at this shelter and I’m more than willing to show all of them to you. First up, we would have Bella.” Kaydel turned the camera so that Rey could see a small shivering Chihuahua with a completely gray face. “We think she’s about ten years old, but we have no way of knowing. Stop me if you want to know more or see how a dog reacts to something.”

Rey thought the dog was cute, but it would probably be best if she could get something a little smaller. She imagined taking this dog to work with her and it getting stuck in some small place that she couldn’t reach. “Go on to the next one.”

“Next, we have Ringo.” The camera moved over to an underweight brown dog lying in the back of the cage. “He has diabetes, so he will require more attention and money than the others. The last one having trouble being adopted is Tiresias, but we’ve been calling her Tire. She’s only a year and a half blue heeler, but already has severe vision loss and will likely be completely blind in the future. She’s already been adopted and returned twice so please be very sure before adopting her.”

“Why was she returned?” Rey studied the cute black, brown, and blue dog that was jumping up and down in the cage.

“She’s a very high energy dog, but is a little hard to exercise her because of her vision. She also doesn’t like new people, and has been known to snap at people who she hasn’t been properly introduced to yet, but she hasn’t actually bitten anyone yet.” Rey knew this was her dog. They were just too similar, unwanted, afraid, abandoned when they didn’t fit a perfect mold, and funnily enough Rey had been known as a biter when she was a child. “The last family also reported that she had severe separation anxiety and couldn’t be left alone. Blue heelers as a breed are known to get very attached to one person.”

“She’s perfect!”  
  


“Are you sure? Would you like to see a few others before deciding?” Kaydel asked turning the camera back to herself.

“No, I’ve decided. What’s the next steps?”

After Rey ends the call with Kaydel, she pulls up her email again to start filling out the paperwork. After that was finished and sent back, she decided to update the group. She debated using the group chat that included Ben, but after a moment’s hesitation pulled up the one from this morning instead.

**Rey: I’ve picked out a dog and get to pick her up later today**

**Poe: I’ll drive you!!!!!**

**Poe: I want to see the puppy!!!!!**

**Rose: Send pics when you get her**

**Rey: Poe, I will take you up on that offer to drive me**

Poe picked Rey up a few hours later. They drove to the pet store first and a worker brought Rey’s order right to the car when they pulled up. Next, they drove to the animal shelter where Rey texted Kaydel that she was outside. A few minutes later, Kaydel walked out with Tiresias.

“Okay, first, she needs to here you talking and smell you,” Kaydel told her.

Rey crouched a few feet in front of the dog and started cooing, “Hiya Tire, aren’t you a little cutie? Yes, you are. I’m Rey. I’m gonna be your new momma.” She slowly reached out her hand and let the dog sniff at it. “Yes, that’s a good girl. I’m not gonna hurt you. Yes, you’re a good girl, aren’t you?” When Tire had gotten a good sniff, she started to nuzzle into Rey’s hand.

“Well, it looks like she like you,” Kaydel commented with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone realizes this fic is going to be 99% dog fluff with just a sprinkle of reylo angst

It didn’t take long for Rey to figure out that Tire liked to be near, preferably touching, Rey at all times. It started with Rey getting up to make herself a cup of tea, and Tire immediately started whining. “It’s okay, baby, I’ll be right back,” Rey told her. Tire seemed to be mostly fine if she could still hear Rey but she still got a little antsy if she couldn’t smell or touch Rey. So Rey got used to looping the leash around her waist and having Tire underfoot.

Monday was Rey’s first day working since the quarantine began. She used to take the bus to work, but now since she would be working from Han’s house instead of the garage she opted to run instead. It would get some of Tire’s excess energy out and she wouldn’t have to find a bag large enough for Tire to fit in so she could abide by the cities “only dogs small enough to fit in a bag on the bus” rule.

After no less than four poop breaks, of which Tire only used one to actually poop, Rey was walking up the Solo’s driveway. Han greeted Rey with a, “I see you brought help.”

“I adopted her this weekend. Her name’s Tiresias, but her friends call her Tire. She’s mostly blind, so she likes to stick to my side.”

“What do you say, Tiresias? Am I your friend?” He lets Tire sniff his hand before scratching her behind the ears. “You should introduce her to Chewie,” Han told her as they walked into his garage together. “Kylo might also be around her somewhere.”

Rey raised her eyebrows at that. “Why is Kylo here?” Ben didn’t let Han pet sit for him after one time when Kylo got out under Han’s watch.

“Leia somehow convinced Ben to stay with us for the quarantine. She knows it will be bad for his mental health if he stays isolated the whole time.” Rey was leading Tire over to where Chewie was lounging and let the dogs sniff each other. “She claimed that we have faster internet here than he does at his place. It probably won’t take him long to figure out that is probably a lie.”

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts.” Han simply hummed in response to that.

Han’s latest project was an old motorcycle that he claimed used to be a 1940s speeder. It was a very cool machine, but Rey knew that practically everything would have to be replaced and even then this thing would probably still be a death trap. But Han would not be dissuaded by Rey’s, “Are you sure this is worth it?”

“Yeah, Ben got me a 3D printer for Christmas. We can make any parts that we need with that. It’ll be fun.” That had Rey excited. A chance to use a 3D printer? Count her in. This project was definitely worth it!

Around Han’s afternoon break, a nap after lunch that he claimed as his siesta, Rey took advantage of her time alone in the garage to snap a couple pictures of Tire by a stack of tires. She posted the best on to Instagram with the caption: “Tiresias aka Tire with some tires. Just in case you didn’t get the memo, I’m a dog mom now so expect to see a lot more of this little girl.” And within a few minutes, it already has its first likes and comments from Poe and Finn. Rose and Hux joined them in the comments section not long after.

**poe_damn_eron: What’s her handle?**

**finn_storm2187: Let her take a nap on them. I need a tired Tire on some tires**

**poe_damn_eron: I hate that you thought of that before me**

**poe_damn_eron: “see a lot more” you better not be making fun of your dog’s disability**

**rey_of_sunshine: you were the one making blind jokes the minute you met her**

**poe_damn_eron: toush**

**armitage_hux: I know you know it’s touché and you do that just to annoy me**

**poe_damn_eron: Such a touchy tush hugs**

**ring_round_rosie: @armitage_hux we’re now the only ones without a dog :(**

**poe_damn_eron: @armitage_hux hint hint she has a birthday coming up**

**armitage_hux: @poe_damn_eron her birthday is in October**

**poe_damn_eron: Yeah, but do you have a Cesar Chavez day present for her?**

**finn_storm2187: @poe_damn_eron Does that mean I’m going to get a Cesar Chavez day present from you?**

**poe_damn_eron: um yes, another dog, duh**

**finn_storm2187: @poe_damn_eron NO**

“Why didn’t you tell me you got a dog?” Rey looked up to see Ben standing at the entrance to the garage with Kylo running circles around him.

“Oh, um… hey, Ben, your father told me you were staying here.” She stumbled over her words with his rejection still fresh in her mind. Focus on something else, Rey. Tire! Focus on Tire. “I just got her this past weekend. I’m hoping she’s going to make quarantine less awful.” Then squatting done so she was on the dog’s level, she called Kylo over. “Hey, Kylo, come here buddy. Do you want to meet Tire?” Kylo scampered over to her and started to sniff Tire’s butt.

“Ah, she’s such a cutie.” Rey looked up to see a pretty brunette sidling up beside Ben. “Can I pet her?” She didn’t even wait for Rey’s response before reaching out her hand.

“Wait, she’s-“

Tire snapped at the girl, but the brunette managed to pull her hand back unharmed. “Whoa, what was that?” Rey took a step back and pulled Tire along with her to get out of range of the girl.

“Is she properly trained? She seems dangerous,” Ben gritted out. The audacity of these two to put all the blame on her dog. Rey had tried to warn the girl, but she wasn’t really given much time.

“She’s harmless,” Rey tried to assure them, but Tire wasn’t really helping her case. She had backed herself in between Rey’s legs and was growling at Ben and the girl. “She’s a little blind, so she prefers to be properly introduced to people.”

“Ben, Tallie, what are you two doing out here?” Han asked as he walked back into a garage. Apparently he was done with his afternoon nap early. “Here to help? I’ll have you know that Rey’s dog might be a better helper than you were when you were younger, Ben.”

Rey rolled her eyes at Han’s remark. “He asked Tire to fetch him a wrench and that turned into a twenty minute game of keep away with a hammer,” Rey informed them.

“At least she didn’t drop it on my foot like Ben used to do,” Han joked as he moved towards the motorcycle. “If you’re going to be sticking around, I’ll go change into my steel toe boots.”

Ben muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “It was one damn time.” Then he was whistling to call Kylo back to him and ushering the girl, Tallie, out of the garage. “I’ll talk to you later, right, Rey?”

“Yeah, definitely, I mean- … sure.” Goodness Rey. This is why he knew you are in love with him. Can’t even say goodbye like a normal person without tripping over all your words. Tallie, who has known Rey for all of three minutes, probably knows that she’s in love with Ben. 

“Come on, Tire, back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we're going to see a chapter from Ben's pov


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see what was going on with Ben

This pandemic could not have come at a worse time. Granted, there’s no good time for a pandemic, but this was an especially bad time for Ben. Snoke, chairman of the board for First Order Enterprises, was breathing down Ben’s neck to expand the company and get profit margins up. Ben was reading through Snoke’s ridiculously long email using Hux’s form in front of him to guide him to Finn and Poe’s apartment.

When he got into the apartment, Rey asked him to talk and he probably put his phone down to show that amazing girl she is worth his time and attention, but he got to the part of the email where Snoke suggested making everyone part-time and cutting health insurance. “With this pandemic, hospitals are going to be flooded with a lot of people that do not have health insurance. This means premiums will rise for people like us that actually have to carry the weight. A lot of companies are going to go down because of this pandemic. Cutting unnecessary costs like health insurance is one of the ways that we ensure that First Order Enterprises stays afloat during this troubling time.” Outrageous.

When he looked up from his phone, everyone was already sitting down. His usual seat beside Rey on the couch was now occupied by Finn and Poe. He sat down on the beanbag instead with a huff. He enjoyed sitting close to Rey whenever possible, but he enjoyed it even more during scary movies. He loved the way she tucked herself in close to him whenever suspenseful music played and the way she gripped his arm whenever there was a jump scare. If he wasn’t going to be able to enjoy that, he might as well start replying to Snoke’s email.

By the time the movie ended, Ben had gotten several more emails from Snoke detailing ways to cut costs at the expense of his employees or clients. Furloughing half of his work force and replacing them with unpaid interns was an almost laughable idea if he didn’t know that Snoke was being completely serious. And on top of that, one of his workers had emailed him that they forgot to take home their workstation even though he sent out several emails throughout the week reminding everyone.

Somehow, his mother guilted him into staying with her during the quarantine. He knew it was for the best. He wouldn’t last the whole quarantine without human contact. He had debated asking Rey if she wanted to stay with him. They were the only two in their friend group that lived alone, so it would make sense practically. It would also mean Ben would get to see Rey everyday which was really his motivation. Too bad he chickened out before he could ask her.

“Han, Leia, I’m here,” he called out as he entered his childhood home. Kylo was butting his head against Ben’s leg, not wanting to let his owner forget that he needed to be taken for a walk. “Just let me put my stuff down and then we’ll take a lap around the neighborhood, alright bud?”

“Oh hey, you must be Ben. I’m Tallie. Leia said you would be getting here soon.” Ben looked up to see a brown haired girl coming down the stairs. “I’m Leia’s personal assistant. She requested that I stay here during the quarantine and who am I to deny the woman who signs my paychecks.”

“Where is Leia?”

“Oh, she’s in a meeting right now and Han is out working in the garage. And who is this guy?” Tallie reached out her hand and Kylo immediately snuggled up to her in order to get more attention. Ben had chosen Kylo because Rottweilers were known as an intimidating breed. His dog did not get that memo. He had what Poe had termed a “resting blep face” where just a small part of his tongue was constantly poking out. Suffice to say, not many people were actually intimidated by Kylo once they got up close to him.

“Do you need me to show you to your room?” Tallie asked clearly batting her eyelashes at him.

Ben snorted derisively and moved past her to climb the stairs. “I don’t think it’s moved in the time I’ve been gone.”

Ben spent that whole weekend thinking of excuses of why he would have to go to the garage while Rey was working, well in between replying to Snoke’s emails that “no, we will not be giving out performance based pay cuts and yes, people will notice if we remove dental from their health insurance.” He couldn’t just drop in every five minutes like he wanted to, at least not without a proper excuse. He needed reasons Han would believe and not make fun of him for.

On Monday, Ben is sloughing through meetings and endless emails with IT about how to deal with everyone’s slow connectivity and small bandwidth at home. “More than half the workforce is sharing their limited home internet with their partner and/or kids. From our survey this morning, only about twenty percent of our workforce believe they have an adequate setup to properly do their job. Another forty percent reported that they would be able to get work done, but with decreased efficiency,” Mitaka droned on.

A notification on his phone gave him a much needed distraction from Mitaka’s monotone voice. Rey added a post on Instagram. Interesting. He opened up the app, expecting to see Rey’s smiling face take over his screen, but instead it was… a dog? When did Rey get a dog? Why is he just now finding out about this over Instagram.

“Mitaka,” he interrupted. “I need you and your team to brainstorm solutions. What would we have to do to get the people with decreased efficiency up to full efficiency? Do we need to spin up some virtual machines? I think we also have a couple of hotspot devices. Can you figure out how many we have and how those would be best distributed? I have other pressing matters to attend to, I trust you’ll be able to take care of this.”

Ben hung up the call before Mitaka could get a word in edgewise. He looked back at his phone. Already the comments section was filling up with replies from their friend group and none of them were along the lines of ‘When did you get a dog?’. Did they already know? Why was he being left out? He intended to find out. With a quick whistle, Kylo who had been lounging on Ben’s bed, leaped up and followed him out of the room.

“Hey, Ben, are you taking a lunch break?” Tallie asked from the kitchen as he passed.

“No, I just… need a bit of air. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll join you.” No no no no no. He scurried out the front door and quickly walk/jogged over to the garage. Maybe she’ll think that he went for a walk around the neighborhood.

That hope was quickly dashed when Tallie came traipsing into the garage immediately trying to pet Rey’s dog. Ben may have spoken a bit too harshly when if he asked if the dog was trained. He intended to follow it up with an offer that he could help train the dog, but then Han just had to walk back in. His father always did have a knack for pushing his buttons, so instead of blowing up in front of Rey he chose to remove himself from the situation. Thank you anger management courses.

Well, at least he’s thought up a decent excuse to go see Rey now though. Both their dogs need exercise. Both of them need breaks from work. He would get to spend time with Rey. It was a win-win. Well, as long as he was able to sneak out without Tallie trying to tag along.

Okay, Ben is convinced that Tallie put a tracking device on him because every time he leaves to go on a walk with Rey, Tallie is suddenly there with a “I could use some fresh air too”. Is it too much to ask to get a little alone time with Rey?

**Hux: Hey, need your opinions on something**

**Hux: Thinking about getting Rose a dog**

**Hux: We’ve talked about it a little**

**Hux: And now Rose won’t stop talking about it now that Rey got her’s**

**Poe: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES**

**Hux: Okay this was a bad idea**

**Hux removed Poe from the group chat**

**Finn added Poe to the group chat**

**Finn: Sorry he stole my phone**

**Poe: !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Finn: Why isn’t Rey in here?**

**Hux: Because Rey hates keeping secrets, latest example: movie night**

**Finn: rip Rey**

**Ben: Were we keeping movie night a secret from someone?**

**Poe: I literally want to punch you right now**

**Hux: We’re getting off track**

**Ben: What did I do?**

**Hux: Focus, puppies**

**Poe: YOU”RE GETTING A PUPPY!!!!!**

**Poe: YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Finn: I assume you want some advice and are not just telling this to get Poe excited**

**Hux: Yes, breeder or rescue?**

**Hux: Best breeds that would fit us?**

**Ben: Given that Millicent was a show cat before you got her, I’m assuming you’re leaning towards breeder**

**Poe: Don’t feel like you have to adopt**

**Finn: If you get your heart set on a certain breed, you’re almost forced to go to a breeder**

**Hux: You’re right. The breeds that I’m deciding between aren’t often seen in shelters**

**Finn: What breeds?**

**Hux: Pomeranian, French Bulldog, King Charles Spaniel, Bichon Frise, Yorkshire Terrier, Italian Greyhound**

**Poe: Dachshund**

**Hux: That’s not in the list**

**Poe: But**

**Poe: But**

**Poe: Hotdog dog**

**Ben: Are there any breeders nearby for any of these?**

**Hux: Yes, this is actually my narrowed down list**

**Poe: Does it have to be the same size as Millicent? because I have another suggestion**

**Hux: yes to the size, no to your suggestion**

**Poe: Great Dane**

**Finn: Does your apartment have a weight/size limit on dogs?**

**Hux: Yes, less than twenty pounds**

**Hux: Some of these push that limit but we’ll probably be moving soon**

**Finn: A lot of it comes down to hair length (shedding), yappy-ness, and general breed demeanor**

**Ben: What activities do you want to be able to do with the dog?**

**Poe: True, some of these might not last on a walk down the block, others might have boundless energy**

**Ben: But can we circle back to the movie night comment?**

**Poe: Go die in a hole**

**Finn: Leave it alone, both of you**

**Hux: Yeah, we promised not to talk about it**

**Ben: So… there is a secret? About movie night? How do I not know about this?**

**Poe: I hope you step in some water while wearing socks**

**Ben: …?**

**Poe: I hope you run out of toilet paper**

**Hux: Finn, please control your boyfriend**

**Hux: Ben, do you really not remember something that happened at movie night that might cause people to be a little upset with you?**

**Ben: I mean, I arrived late and left early?**

**Finn: Oof**

**Finn: not that**

**Hux: Do you not remember?**

**Hux: Were you not listening?**

**Ben: To who? When?**

**Poe: Nope, sorry, we promised not to say anything**

**Poe: You have to deal with your own problems**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What type of dog should Hux and Rose get?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hux added Poe, Finn, and Rose to the group chat**

**Hux: We might have a problem**

**Hux: I don’t think Ben even knows that Rey told him she loves him**

**Rose: I guess that makes sense**

**Rose: He didn’t even look up from his phone**

**Poe: Who cares? He was rude either way**

**Finn: Should we tell him?**

**Finn: Should we tell Rey?**

**Hux: Do you think Rey would confess again?**

**Rose: Are we sure Ben likes Rey?**

**Rose: Rey has been moping about a girl that seems to be attached to the hip with Ben**

**Poe: This sounds like the perfect situation for a crazy scheme**

**Hux: NO**

**Finn: NO**

**Rose: Wait, let’s hear him out**

**Poe: Rose, you’re my favorite**

**Poe: We need a way to make Ben make a move**

**Finn: Do we tell Rey anything?**

**Rose: We tell her everything. I don’t want her to get hurt**

**Rose added Rey to the group chat**

**Rey: ummmm… what?**

**Finn: How are you feeling about this?**

**Rey: I mean, it’s not like he just didn’t respond though**

**Hux added a picture**

**Hux: That’s a screenshot from our conversation earlier**

**Hux: He seems to be clueless**

**Rey: I don’t feel like putting myself out there to be rejected a second time**

**Rey: Besides, he has Tallie now**

**Finn: Okay, we will find out if he actually likes you**

**Finn: And what’s happening with Tallie**

**Poe: We’ll also make him beg on his knees for forgiveness**

**Poe: Also, completely unrelated is Han’s garage still open? I’m way overdue for an oil change**

**Rey: I’ve been telling you that for the past two months**

**Rey: He’s operating out of his house. You know where that is, right?**

Near the end of the next day, Poe drops by Han’s garage. “Finally getting your oil changed, kid?” Han asked. Han, Rey, and Tire had both been crouched around the motorcycle but when Poe pulled up in his fancy sports car, they got up to greet him.

“Yup, can you take care of that for me?”

“Of course, Rey will get right on it.”

“Cool, I’m just going to pop in the house and say hi to Leia,” Poe told them as he took off for the front door. Unbeknownst to Rey, she just received a new message from the group chat last night.

**Poe: I’m going rogue**

**Hux: NO NO NO very bad idea**

**Finn: Please wait for us to plan something**

**Rose: Poe, where are you?**

“Hey, what’s up?” Poe asked as he sauntered into Ben’s room and collapsed on his bed beside Kylo.

“What are you doing here?” Ben turned around to face his friend who was trying to be the big spoon to his dog.

“I had to get my oil changed.”

“Okay and you’re in my room because…”

“Do you like Rey?”

“Why?”

Poe sighed exhausted. Of course he was going to be difficult about it. “Just, do you like Rey or not?”

“Yeah, she’s like my best friend. Why wouldn’t I like her?”

“Yeah, we’re all friends and we all like each other,” Poe bit back sarcastically. “Let’s try this: do you want to date Rey?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“If Rey were to tell you she loves you, how would you respond?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

Poe sighs dramatically and buries his head in Kylo’s fur. “Why won’t you just answer the question?”

“I mean, I would like to know what brought on this barrage of questions.”

“Also, who’s that other girl that’s been hanging around the house?”

“Are you talking about Tallie? She works for Leia.”

“So you two aren’t…?” Poe made some crude gestures with his hands.

“No,” Ben told him. “And again I would like to ask, why are you asking me these questions? Is there something I should know?”

“If you’re not going to tell you anything than I’m not able to help you my man,” Poe quipped. “I think you’re getting a call.”

Ben turned back to his computer to see that he did indeed have an incoming video call from Snoke. “I need you to leave now.”

**Poe: Mission Incomplete**

**Hux: So he doesn’t like Rey?**

**Poe: He answered all my questions with “Why are you asking?”**

**Finn: This is why we plan ahead of time**

**Rose: Isn’t that a good sign though? What did you ask him?**

**Poe: Do you like Rey? He said yes, but implied as a friend**

**Poe: Do you want to date Rey?**

**Poe: What if Rey said she loved you?**

**Rose: If the answer was no, he would have just said that, right?**

**Finn: Sometimes he refuses to answer Poe’s simplest questions because he thinks Poe has an ulterior motive**

**Poe: Can confirm. Ben is needlessly difficult**

**Poe: Rey, why do you like this guy again?**

**Rose: Hux and I are hosting a pool party for us in two weeks so let’s plan to do something then**

**Hux: Yeah, we can try to control all the factors there**

**Poe: Wait, back up. Pool party. Where?**

**Hux: My father is staying in his country home until the pandemic calms down, so we’re using his house**

**Hux: Government says no more that gatherings of eight so we’re just keeping it to this group plus Ben**

**Poe: Wait so is part of this plan for Rey to wear like an itty bitty bikini and make Ben confess his love at the sight of her?**

**Rose: YES!!!**

**Rey: NO!!!!**

**Rose: I’m already shopping online for you!!!!**

**Poe: itsy bitsy**

**Poe: tweeny weeny**

**Poe: yellow polka dot bikini?!?!?!**

**Rey: I already have swimsuits**

**Finn: Last time we went swimming, you were in a sports bra and shorts**

**Rey: That’s a perfectly acceptable swimsuit**

**Rey: I really don’t want all of you to go through this trouble**

**Rey: He doesn’t feel the same way about me and that’s okay**

**Rose: If you really want us to stop, I’ll put an end to this**

**Rey: …**

**Rey: Just don’t get your hopes up**

Two weeks later

Ben was looking forward to the pool party. Frankly, he was looking forward to any excuse to be able to leave the house. He’s taken to some midnight strolls around the neighborhood just so he could get some alone time. He’s making sure to pack up everything: towel, Kylo’s water bowl, sunscreen, charger, and an extra change of clothes. He was almost headed out the door when his phone chimed.

**Poe sent a video**

**Poe: watch this before coming to the party**

**Poe: if it was a mistake, fix it**

**Poe: if it wasn’t, then #1 that was a rude way to say it**

**Poe: #2 why?**

“You headin’ out, Ben?” Han asked as he came out of the kitchen snacking on some chips.

“I was about to, but Poe wanted me to watch a video,” Ben responded. He took a seat on the touch and pulled up the video. Han, of course, leaned over his shoulder to watch as well.

The video started with him and Rey standing in what looked like Poe and Finn’s living room. From the clothes he’s wearing and the way he’s staring angrily at his phone, he would guess this is from their last movie night.

“I love you,” Rey says.

“I know,” he replies.

The video cuts off right after that, but Ben is frozen in place until he receives a smack to the back of his head courtesy of Han. “What is wrong with you? You don’t say that after a girl tells you she loves you,” his father yelled.

“You don’t have a leg to stand on here,” Ben shot back. “That’s what you said to Leia.”

“At least, I made eye contact when I said it,” Han told him. “And do you know how long it was until she let me live that down? Never.”

“I wasn’t actually paying attention,” Ben argued. “I didn’t… she didn’t- I need… I have to fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and keep up this momentum so I'm thinking of other stories I could start. If you have any prompt requests, let me know. I just might write it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. I'm horrible at endings so it was hard to write and still not great. Also, my license that I got in college for Word expired? and I don't want to pay for that and I hate google docs, any recommendations? 
> 
> My 2021 resolution is going to be to write more so check out the end of chapter notes for my new and upcoming story ideas. I'm going to try to have multiple stories going at once to help with writer's block. Feel free to request any story prompt you like.

New Post

poe_damn_eron: Rey getting some rays with a tired Tire

finn_storm2187: You’re really proud of yourself, aren’t you?

Poe_damn_eron: … I mean, yeah, kinda

Ben knew he was stalling when he was scrolling through instagram outside the front of the house instead of going around back immediately like Hux told him to do. He didn’t know if looking at Rey’s newest picture was good letting him be prepared or bad because it just made him more nervous. In the post, she had been lounging on a lawn chair with Tire laying across her body and Tire’s head on Rey’s shoulder. It was adorable.

More importantly, it gave Ben a sneak preview of what Rey was wearing. It was a soft pink one piece and from the picture he could tell it showed a bit of side boob. For his own well being, he hoped the front was more conservative. 

Well, he couldn’t put this off any longer. Kylo was already getting antsy being able to hear the sounds of the party. “Okay, boy, you ready?” Ben let Kylo drag him around to the backyard. 

“Oh hey, Ben finally made it!” Poe yelled as soon as he rounded into the backyard. “Does Kylo know how to swim? We’re going to try to teach Tire and Bebe.”

“I don’t see Tire or Rey. Have they arrived yet?” Like he didn’t already see the picture that she was already here.

“Oh yeah, Tire started to get a little antsy so Rey took her for a little run around the neighborhood before we do the swim lessons,” Poe told him with a knowing smirk.

“Hey Ben, glad you could make it!” Hux called from his post at the grill. “Drinks are in the cooler and hamburgers are ready now so everyone can line up.”

“Oh Ben, I don’t think you’ve met my sister,” Rose said. “This is Paige.” Rose pulled the girl in front of Ben. 

“Ben, I’ve heard so much about you,” Paige told him. “Don’t look too worried. Rose talks about everyone in this friend circle so much. I feel like I already know all of you.” He made small talk with Paige as they assembled their burgers and sat down at the patio table with her, Finn, and Poe.

“Should we have gotten life vests for the dogs?” Poe asked.

“Nope, we are not going down that rabbit hole,” Finn told him. “You researched pet life jackets last week. It’s too late now.”

“Is Poe going on about life jackets for the dogs again?” Ben turned to see Rey now at the grill with Hux and Rose. She was wearing a t-shirt and running shorts now instead of the swimsuit he had seen in the post. Made sense, she couldn’t very well go running around the neighborhood in just her swimsuit.

“Rey, come have a seat,” Ben told her.

“Oh no, I’m fine, I don’t want to kick anyone out,” Rey replied. Darn, the table was full. He should have gotten up and offered his seat. Wait, he still could- “Besides, since I’ve gotten this one” she nodded towards Tire “I usually have to eat standing up or she makes me share with her.”

“Psst, Tire, I’ll give you food if you love me,” Poe stage whispered at the dog while waving a bit of hamburger.

“Poe, stop trying to bribe her!”

“I want her to love me!”

“She will only ever tolerate you just like I do, because we are telepathically linked,” Rey shot back between bites of her burger. ”So did you end up actually getting the dog life jackets?”

“No, Finn talked me out of it.”

“I had to hide his laptop and phone for several hours before he gave up,” Finn informed the group.

“Well, let’s hope the dogs can swim then,” Rey laughed as she finished her burger and threw her plate in the trash. “Come on, Tire, you’re gonna be better than Bebe, aren’t you? Yes you are.”

Then Rey was shucking off her shirt and shorts before leading Tire to the pool. Oh goodness, the picture did not prepare Ben enough. There was such a low v - neck on the swimsuit and the bottom came up so high on her hips. When she turned around, the suit was backless and the bottom- no, stop, don’t look. Don’t be a creep.

He needed to get Rey alone. He would tell her how he felt. Apologize- no, grovel about the miscommunication. Beg her to give him a second chance.

“What do you say Kylo? Do you want to swim too?” Ben got up and took off his shirt on the way over to the pool. So what if he did a few extra push ups and crunches this morning. No one here had to know that.

Rey started with just trying to get Tire used to the water. At the moment, she was doing pretty good with her front paws sitting on the first step. “Oh, that’s a good girl! Do you want to come in a little bit more?”

“Kylo wait! Rey watch out!” It was too late. Kylo jumped into the pool spraying Rey and Tire with water. Rey would have just laughed it off but Tire got spooked and tried to pull away.

“Oh baby, it’s okay,” Rey soothed. “You’re alright girl, just a little water.”

“I’m so sorry, Rey. He made a run for it when I took off my shirt,” Ben apologized.

“No problem.” She hopes that didn’t sound too strained. Why was he torturing her with his amazing abs? Couldn’t he be one of those guys that wore a shirt in the pool? She focuses all her attention on Tire trying to ignore Ben. “Come here, girl.”

“Do you want me to get some hamburger? It might help to bribe her in,” Ben suggested.

“Yeah, maybe that would help.”

“So should I assume this means you don’t like her?” Poe corners him by the grill. “Or what’s taking so long? We’re all specifically staying away from the pool to give you a bit of privacy.”

“What, no?” Ben splutters. “I’m just… I need… a little… I’m working up to it okay. I can also clearly see that you are filming me.”

“Um, yes, you’re welcome. I’m going to show this video as part of my best man’s speech at your wedding.”

Ben heaves a sigh, takes a hamburger patty, and heads back to the pool. 

“He’s going to chicken out, isn’t he?” Hux asked when Poe came back to the table. He had taken Rey’s seat and Rose was perched on his lap.

“I believe in him,” Finn tells them. “I think he can do it.”

“I believe he has five minutes before I go over and slap some sense into him,” Poe responds. 

“Shut up, he looks really serious. I think he’s telling her now!” Rose whisper screamed.

The group watches as Rey suddenly launches herself at Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck and smashing her lips to his.

“Finally!” Poe yells.

Rey backs away from Ben, shy now that she knows she has an audience. “So do you maybe want to come back to mine after this and have a movie date?” she asked.

“I would love that,” Ben told her.

Tire, having gone long enough not being the center of attention, splashed into the water. “Be careful, baby girl!”

“Well that was a pleasant surprise!” Paige cheered.

“Speaking of pleasant surprises… I’ll be right back.” Hux told the group cryptically as he got up and headed inside the house. He came back out a few minutes later holding a squirming ball of white fur. “I got my Rosie a little present.”

“Oh, it’s adorable,” Rose squealed as she took the puppy from Hux. “What are we gonna call this little cutie?”

“Check the name tag on her collar,” Hux told her.

“You named her without me? How rude!” Rose scoffed. She searched for the name tag under all the fur. “It says, ‘Will you-’, are you serious?” She looked back at Hux who was already kneeling.

“Rose, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Hit me up with your prompts!
> 
> Future stories to look out for:
> 
> Cute fluffy one shot based on the Tik Tok trend where the girl kisses their guy best friend 
> 
> Fic where Ben scares off everyone from making a move on Rey but is too scared to make a move himself. Also Rey is a selkie and Ben is a werewolf 
> 
> Fic where Rey and Ben are soulmates but there is an awkward age gap for a while so Ben has his staff raise Rey and she builds a garden maze in the backyard (honestly don't have much plot worked out but I just want to write about my dream garden maze)
> 
> Finishing up 'Princess of My People, Queen of Yours'- most popular story I've written so far that I abandoned 4 years ago. Clarke/Roan pairing from 'The 100'
> 
> Complete rewrite of the last season of 'The 100' with Bellamy featured just as much as he was in the show because the writers seem to subtly be blaming Bob's absence on why the season wasn't great and that isn't true. Like why did we see zero alien species? (the molds of Bardoans and Lexa avatar do not count) SHOW ME ALIENS YOU COWARDS. Why was Becca so scared of the test when it was just a simple no and she could have been on her way? The prequel episode and finale seemed to be operating under different directions for how the 'Final War' was going to go. Don't have half the episodes be flashbacks, it felt like the plot was stagnate and how much did we gain from watching Echo, Hope, Diyoza, and Octavia 'train' in Bardo? Commit to a characterization of Echo, yes she can grow and change, but it should make sense. Why do they have a network of planets they can jump to if they're not going to use them all? GIVE. EACH. PLANET. A. PURPOSE. Why is there an Anomaly Stone on Sanctum? Either there should be evidence of a previous alien civilization or there should be stones on the moon and Mars. Commit to a characterization of Sheidheda as well. This character has so much potential and such a good actor, and it felt like such a wasted opportunity. And was anyone actually sad when the devoted of sanctum or the children of gabriel were slaughtered? I sure wasn't because I didn't really have any attachment to them. I feel like this was partially because of how the season was structured where we could go several episodes without seeing a certain group. Also didn't have any attachment to any of the prisoners because none of them got any characterization or development. And this might be controversial, but I think more people should have died. I think the last season gives the writers the ability to kill off characters without worrying about how their role is going to be filled in the next season. The show never addresses how ascension is any different from the city of light. "No one before has chosen to not ascend", but also Raven only realized the city of light was bad because Jasper reminded her that she forgot Finn. Also, the Bardoan probably weren't the only life form on that planet so how many other species died because they failed? Why are all the Bardoans outside? Wouldn't a good number have been inside since they built that facility and shouldn't it have been covered in whatever that stuff was? How is the life form on/of Nakara supposed to take the test when it doesn't have the limbs to be able to push the buttons? They had some really good ideas but just awful execution and follow through. Also, no there should not have been 100 episodes, there should have been 102 because to quote Clarke "you're forgetting about Bellamy and Raven". If you can't tell, I'm really upset and I'm probably just going to use the fic to rant about everything they did wrong that was super easy to fix (like yes I would have loved more Bellamy but that isn't just an easy fix)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments and tell me what you think.


End file.
